


The Little Elf Mage - The Tower

by BonnyWrites



Series: Nedra Surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Nedra Surana - Freeform, The Little Elf Mage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nedra arrives at the Circle Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Little Elf Mage is series of works about the Adventure's of my mage elf Warden, Nedra.

The Tower

"Wake her up, We’re here." A rough voice said in Nedra’s dream. She felt a hand in her shoulder, gently shaking."Hey, little girl.You need to wake up now."another more gentle voice said. 

Nedra could feel the cold air around her, she could hear the waves splashing on the sides of the boat.Once her eyes were open, she could see two templars in the boat with her and in that instant she remembered, Why she was here and what was happened.

She had been so little when she discovered her abilities for the first time. Accidentally blowing mom’s pot while having a temper tantrum.And when she was bit older she learned how she could heal all the little creatures and how she could control her abilities. Still she had started couple of fires that had caused a little too much notice in the Alienage. People were scared of magic, mom had said. 

Few days from the fire, templars had come to get her. She didn’t have time to even pack anything with her, not that she had nothing important. And now she was here, walking towards this huge tower that would be her home, from this day on. Nedra shivered a little, all this was so frightening and confusing. 

She missed home, mom, dad and all the other kids of the Denerim Alienage, she missed even the grumpy guard that was always guarding the gate to the market place. The one they loved to annoy and then ran away when he would get mad. One time Nedra had started a little fire near the gate,and then when the guard was putting it off, they had sneaked to the market place. Nedra smiled to that memory.

Templar’s armors were clanking as they walked to the big doors. As soon as they were there, doors opened and Nedra followed templars in. the hall was the biggest room Nedra had seen in her short life.Bug , spacious and Nedra could bet it echoed in the most wonderful way. She hadn’t the courage to test it though. Templars were looking so strict and formal. 

By the large pillar was standing two men. One with grey beard and one with armor. The one with the grey beard smiled friendly to Nedra. Nedra smiled back a little hesitant smile. “Welcome child” the man with grey beard said. “What is your name?” he continued and looked at Nedra, smiling. 

Nedra swallowed and looked at her toes.”Nedra Surana, ser” Nedra said quietly. The man with the beard chuckled.”Excellent. Welcome Nedra. I am First Enchanter Irving and this is Gregoir.” he continued and pointed at the armored man beside him, “Templars will show you to the apprentice rooms, there you can rest and we’ll see at the morning.” Nedra looked at Irving, instantly liking him. She smiled briefly and followed the templars through the big doors. 

Apprentice room was big and it had many beds. There was other children and teenagers, Nedra felt a bit terrified because of all this. Templars showed her bed and left her them to sit on it. And she sat, listened to others talk and looking around. She missed home, mom, dad and everything there, but there was no way of going back, ever. 

The next morning First Enchanter Irving greeted them on the big hall.He spoke about their duties and things they would have to learn and rules that the tower had. Like, no one should leave the tower, this was their home from now on, it had everything they would need. That sounded a bit hard, Nedra thought, she would never see home again, her friends, sun , all she would see was these grey stone walls. 

As Nedra longed the things she would not see, Gregoir came to interrupt Irving.They talked a while and then Irving announced. “I am sorry , but i have to and discuss something with one of you. He seems to forget it always.”He said shortly and left. 

"It must be that boy."Someone next to him said."He always runs away and gets caught" the boy continued. Nedra looked at him, he was about the same age, had dark hair and he looked friendly. "I am Jowan" the boy said next."Nedra" she replied."It is possible to get out" she continued without thinking."Shush!" the boy panicked."Not so loud. I don’t know how he does it, I just know he has done it several times. Gregoir is always so mad, but I guess First Enchanter forgives him, because he is still here. "Jowan explained. Then he looked around."Come" he said. "I know a place where we can talk before the next lesson" he whispered and took Nedra’s hand in his own.


	2. The Little Elf Mage - Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying is what makes the best mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Little Elf Mage is series of works about the Adventure's of my mage elf Warden, Nedra.

After that first day at he big hall, Jowan and Nedra became best friends. Every day they sneaked to their secret place to talk and laugh. Nedra liked to be with Jowan. He was fun company and it was good to have someone to talk to. They helped each other with studies and spells and everyday chores. Nedra could not have been happier, she was lucky to have a friend like Jowan.

Days went by, Nedra studied, learned spells and tricks and read some more, studied some more. Everything she did was related to magic somehow.She got used to the smell of the old books, their dust tickling her nose when she opened them. The silent corners of the library where she could read at peace, without the fear that someone shot her with a fireball while practicing or something. 

She talked a lot with senior enchanters, like old Sweeney who knew good stories about the past times, and Wynne who was really kind and caring and from her Nedra learnt a lot about healing and herbs. But the most she liked to talk with Eadric, elf apprentice,it was nice to talk with a fellow elf, since there wasn’t some many elves in the tower. Eadric came from the farm and had never visited alienage, but still it was comforting in a way to talk with someone that felt the same way , was the same kind.

Every day after classes she played with Jowan or they sneaked to their private place, abandoned little corner with lots of crates, near the library, and talked there until it was time to go to bed. Life was silent at the tower, devoted to studying and rules. But Nedra had got used to it, there was a certain time to do things and well, it just was her life at them moment. 

Of course she missed home, she hadn’t heard anything from her family since the day she arrived. She missed the alienage, she missed grass and sand under her toes, she missed the touch of wind, the sound of the birds, she missed everything, but everything seemed to be so far away. Luckily she had dreams, dreams that kept her wishing that someday maybe, they would get out. 

Few days before Nedra’s 14th birthday, something happened. something that changed the rest of her days at the tower.They were studying at the library, when they heard screaming and yelling form the hallway. Jowan grinned to Nedra and Nedra grinned back, it was that one boy who always escaped and every time he get caught. He seemed never to learn. Nedra had never talked to that boy, nor she knew his name. He was always on his own, the rare times ,he was allowed to wonder around. None took no bigger note to the noise, it was nothing new, but then something caught Nedra’s eye. 

New templar student came with older templar to the library, they talked briefly to the senior enchanter. Nedra took a look, quick look at him. He was maybe few years older than she, he had short blond a bit curly hair and brown eyes.

Soon their talk was over and templars left, Nedra looked as they went. How she could have missed that student, he must have been in the upper quarters the whole time. 

Hours later, Jowan and Nedra were talking at the corner of hallway.Suddenly they heard someone coming. “You should not be here.” a voice said and Nedra looked up. The same student that had visited the library was standing in front of them, and looking angry.”It is already time to go to your rooms.”he continued, crossing his arms. 

Nedra got up.”No need to be so grumpy, we are going.”she said to the student.”What are you doing here at this hour, shouldn’t you be at your room too.”she continued and she could see that the student got more angry. Jowas grabbed her arm.”Let’s go, Nedra.”he said and dragged Nedra with him. 

Nedra shook Jowan’s arm off.”Why did you do that?” she yelled. “He was off limits, and he knew it himself. Uh, he was annoying.” she continued and leaned on the wall. “He just did his job” Jowan tried to calm her. “Come on, let’s just go before we are getting into real trouble.” he continued. Nedra sighed and nodded. 

Days went by and Nedra saw the new templar student almost every day, it was like he would be following them everywhere. Nedra wondered if it was his duty or did he just want to follow them in case her and Jowan would do something forbidden.It annoyed Nedra, he had no right, just because he caught them talking in the hallway a bit past bedtime. 

More time passed , they went on studying and everything was like it was supposed to be. One day during lesson, Nedra caught herself staring at the the student and to her misfortune he seemed to notice it. Nedra blushed and turned her head away concentrated on her book. Why she did it? she asked herself. he wasn’t interesting, he was annoying, always somewhere near and just another guard among the other guards. 

Nedra felt student’s eyes on her the rest of the lesson, when she told about her favorite herbs and where she had learned to use and how. He seemed to interested in everything Nedra told.

"Did you notice? That new guard stared at you the whole time"Jowan said to her once the lesson was over. Nedra nodded.She didn’t know if it was bad or good thing, but her heart beat was a bit faster and she felt a bit nervous and for some reason her cheeks were blushing too and she avoided looking at him . 

She stepped out of the library , felt the cold hallway air calming her cheeks a bit and then in the next corner, she almost bumped on the new guard student. “Ohh…sorry…” she blushed. “You should look where you’re going, but it is okay.”he said and seemed to think something, but he just stared at Nedra.

"I am Cullen."he suddenly said."Ohhh…"Nedra gasped."Well..umm…you can call me Nedra."she stuttered a bit. "Nice to meet you Nedra."Cullen said and a little smile enlightened his face."Listen, I know a great place here in the castle and i want to make up to you,that last time I was so …uhh..rude. I thought you’d want to go there with me?" he said in a one long sentence , not breathing in until he stopped. 

"Well…I guess I can."Nedra hesitated."When?" Cullen smiled."Meet me here just before night time, before lights are off?" he continued. "I have to go now, it was nice meeting you!" he still yelled from hallway. Nedra stood there for a long moment, cheeks blushing, mind wondering and heart racing. It was already late when she finally got the the room and sat on her bed. 

Cullen, she said his name silently.Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all, she thought.


	3. The Little Elf Mage - Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Nedra and stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Little Elf Mage is series of works about the Adventure's of my mage elf Warden, Nedra.

It was a moment before everyone should be at sleep, Nedra walked silently on the hallways, heading for the certain point. She hoped Cullen would be there already, and that she would not get caught. To her luck, everywhere was silent. You could only hear, distant sounds of door shutting and opening. 

She turned around last corner in her thoughts.”There you are, I was afraid you would not come at all.”Cullen said with a low voice scaring Nedra a bit with his sudden appearance. Nedra bite her lip so that she wouldn’t scream and nodded. Cullen took her hand in his own and they started to walk, Cullen was looking around all the time, in case someone would see them. But their luck continued and no one did. 

Once they reached the upper floors, Nedra started to hesitate. “I am not sure if I should.”she whispered.Cullen looked at her,”Don’t worry,everyone sleeps or are in their rooms. and we wont be walking in this hallway for long anyway.”he continued. And when the next recess appeared on their sight, Cullen stepped there and let Nedra’s hand go.

He put his hands on the wall looking clearly something.”Ah-ha” he said quietly.He pushed the wall with his hands and slowly it started to move. It moved just a bit but enough for them to go through. “Come” Cullen said taking Nedra’ s hand in his own again. Nedra’s heart started to beat faster from all the excitement. After she got through the door closed. Cullen looked at her and they started to climb the stairs. after a while Nedra felt that the stairs would never end, they just came more narrow more hard to climb. 

Suddenly Cullen stopped, pulled Nedra to the last step. He put his hands on the wall again, there was a soft click and the wall opened, it was a hidden door and Nedra felt the cold night breeze on her face. 

Cullen held her hand and smiled.”Here we are.”he said. “Welcome to the top floor of the circle tower.” Nedra stepped out, took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around. They were at the roof, high above everything and the sky was clear and full of stars. Cullen sat down and tapped the spot next to him for Nedra to sit down. 

They sat on the roof, watched the stars, competing which one recognized more constellations and then they just started at the sky, silent. Nedra felt more free than she lately had.It was so good to feel the air, to see the world go on unchanging, to be same that it was., to feel the roof under her feet and Cullen’s warm hand in her own. 

After an hour Nedra started to shiver.Cullen looked at her.”Are you cold? Maybe we should go.” he decided and pulled Nedra up. When Nedra was getting up her foot slipped and she tripped towards Cullen who caught her just in time, wrapped his arms around her. Cullen was long compared to Nedra, of course, he was a human and Nedra was an elf. Nedra’s nose brushed his shirt lightly and Nedra wrappaed her own arm around him not to fall over. “Thank you” she gasped and she heard Cullen chuckle a bit.”You’re welcome”he said, unwanting to let Nedra go but he did it anyway. Holding still her hand he led Nedra back down safely. 

When they were at the apprentices room corridor Nedra stopped.”Listen…Ummm..I had fun tonight…thank you, Cullen, it was amazing place.Thank you for showing it to me.”she said and for some reason she felt the blush rising to her cheeks. Cullen grinned a bit.”Oh, well you’re welcome.”he said shortly smiling at Nedra. “We can go there tomorrow too if you want?” he asked hastily.. Nedra nodded.”Sure, same time?”she asked and Cullen smiled to her wider.”yep” 

From that day on they visited the roof almost every night, sometimes they just watched the stars silently sometimes just talked. Little by little Nedra noticed how much she enjoyed his company. and no one knew anything about their nightly visits, not even Jowan, to whom Nedra told almost everything. 

Time passed by, they kept going to the roof and at days Nedra studied and learned to be a better mage, learned new spells and tricks and knowledge. Sometimes Cullen would just walk by the library , trying to caught Nedra’s eyes and then just smile quickly and walk away. 

Week before Nedra turned 17 something different happened. They were up at the roof,like they always were, sky was clear and start were shining.Cullen was sitting beside of her, watching, suddenly he threw himself on the roof, crossing his arms under his head.”It’s so peaceful here.I could just sleep here, you don’t believe how horribly my roommates snore.” he said to the skies. Nedra giggled and shifted herself next to him. “I am so lucky that my roommate are all girls.”she smiled. “No snoring but a lot of giggling.” Now it was Cullen’s turn to laugh. 

"You know….Nedra…You’ re pretty amazing, you know."he suddenly said and looked at Nedra."Amazing , hardly."Nedra laughed. Cullen sighed and rolled over , leaning on his arms he looked at Nedra. "You are and that’ sit."he said firmly, looking at her. Nedra looked back and suddenly the next seconds felt like forever. She just stared to Cullen’s eyes and he looked at her. Nedra could feel his breathing on her skin, Could feel his warmth next to him. Many emotions reflected on Cullen’s face and eyes that looked almost black in the darkness of the night. He brought his face close to Nedra’s, muttering something incomprehensible, Nedra closed her eyes, waiting.

"NO…"Cullen suddenly screamed, jumped up and walked to the corridor before the stairs. Nedra was confused, she was certain that Cullen had something else in mind than what he did. She got up and walked to Cullen, who leaned to the wall, hands covering his face. He looked like he was struggling against something invisible. 

"Is everything right?"Nedra asked cautiously. Cullen pushed her hand away. "No, don’t touch me."he grunted. Nedra blinked."But why…I thought…I mean..I…I don’t know…"Nedra started to stutter in panic and in fear. Cullen lowered his hands and pushed Nedra against the wall,placing hands on her sides , looking rather angrily,no more like frustrated to Nedra. "Why?Why?"He gasped."Because I can’t control myself if you touch me, I want it and I can’t do it, it’s forbidden.You mess up my head, I can’t think of anything else than you and yet I am not allowed to."he said sounding very anxious and frustrated.

"Cullen? I didn’t..I didn’t know..I am sorry."Nedra whispered. Looking at depressed Cullen that hang his head low, leaning on his hands,"No…I am the one that should be sorry."he said, raising his face, his eyes meet Nedra’s. One swift move closer and his lips were on Nedra’s kissing at the way Nedra only dreamed off.Her hands flew up to curl in Cullen’s hair, her body leaned forward, closer to him. She didn’t want this moment to stop and neither did Cullen. 

After a moment that felt like eternity, Cullen finally pulled back, looked at his shoes and shook his head.”Nedra..please forgive me, I shouldn’t have done that.”he whispered, regretting. Nedra raised his chin with her fingers, and looked at him firmly.”It is okay.No harm done.”she said and smiled. 

"No you don’t understand" Cullen said."I am about to take my templar vows tomorrow and you’re going to be a mage someday. We are on the opposite sides.If something goes wrong it is my job to find you and see that justice is done.And I don’t want to do that, and yet I have to if it’s needed. i serve the Chantry and the Maker."Cullen explained and Nedra eyes opened.Yes, she could see that Cullen was torn. 

"I see. Would it change the situation if i said i feel the same way? I love you Cullen."Nedra said and sighed. The change in Cullen was instant."You love me?"he verified. Nedra nodded. "Cullen looked firmly at her. "I am doomed, Maker Forgive me" he whispered and leaned over to kiss Nedra again.


	4. The Little Elf Mage - Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has some thoughts and fears about Nedra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Little Elf Mage is series of works about the Adventure's of my mage elf Warden, Nedra.

Cullen

Years went by Cullen and Nedra continued their forbidden relationship. they met at nighttime up on the roof or daytime they lurked in the dark forgotten corners and recesses. Both realized in time that the tower was only place where they could be together, only place that would protect them.

Nedra kept her feelings towards Cullen hidden and so did Cullen, no one was to know about their relationship. It was strictly forbidden for templar to love mage. yet Cullen did so. Nedra could sense sometimes how troubled over their relationship he was , how it sometimes give him pain, because over the years Cullens loyalty to Chantry and the maker had grown where as Nedra’ s loualty to them had diminished. She started to realize that there was something else in life than to study, learn and study. There was life outside the tower , a life where you would not have to afraid under someone’s eyes all the time and she was eager to see it. One way or another she would do it. 

This frightened Cullen because he didn’t want to be the one that had to go and catch apostate Nedra. He calmed down about until Nedra promised she would not go anywhere before her Harrowing and it was not that Nedra would love to live as an apostate either.

""What I will do with you?"Cullen asked one night at the roof. Nedra smiled."You will love me remember and don’t think so much about it."she continued and kissed Cullen. They sat there at the roof hand in hand talking, making plans that never would be real, dreaming of dreams that would never be fullfilled because they were prisoners in their own way. 

Week before Nedra’s harrowing, Cullen heard some worrying news, There was a blight raging in the borders of Ferelden, Grey wardens needed more troops to fight them with the King. And they had started the search for potential new Grey Wardens. 

And when Duncan from the Grey Wardens walked in, Cullen felt that this was something that would change it all. He decided not to tell Nedra. Somehow in his heart he knew that Nedra would be involved in this, her place wasn’t in the tower, Culled felt that her destiny, her fate was something special, something that would affect them all. He felt all this and didn’t want it to happen. He didn’t want to let Nedra go, not now, not ever and yet he knew he had to. 

So days went on and Nedra’s turn was to come to the Harrowing. She would be sent to fade and if she would turn into abomination, Cullen was chosen to be one to slay her down.This made Cullen really sad and he hoped more than anything that Nedra would clear the Fade. 

Nedra stood in the Harrowing chamber, she was excited not fearful. She would clear this and become a mage. She had at tiny chance at least to get out of here if she would defeat the demon.

She looked quickly over her shoulder and saw Cullen that looked torn and stressed. Nedra smiled briefly to him and stepped to the Fade portal


	5. The Little Elf Mage - The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changes their lives for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Little Elf Mage is series of works about the Adventure's of my mage elf Warden, Nedra.

The Change

It seemed so far away now, when Nedra thought of it. All that what happened at the Circle Tower after her Harrowing. She had cleared the Harrowing in short time and quite easily, everyone was talking about their and how she was the first the clear the Harrowing in such a short time.

She had unconscious when she came back and Cullen had probably carried her to bed and if she knew his templar at all, Cullen had probably stayed there until he was sure Nedra was alright. The thought of it made Nedra smile, even if things went for worse during next hours when she woke up. 

Jowas had been beside her bed when she woke up, He had wanted to talk and he was anxious about the whole Harrowing and Nedra refused to tell him more about it and had just said that his time would come. To that Jowan had huffed and said that his time would probably never come and maybe he would die here or would be mad tranquil. Nedra was sure at the time that Jowan was just stressing and exaggerating but she should have known her best friend better. 

After Her talk with the First Enchanter and the first time she met Duncan, Jowan had come and talked with her again. He had lead them to the chapel where she met Lily, Jowan’s love. Nedra was happy about the fact that Jowan had found someone, even if their relationship was forbidden. 

Lily had found out that Jowan would be made tranquil and when Nedra pressed Jowan why they would such a thing, Jowan said that it was suspected that he practiced blood magic. When Nedra asked if it was true Jowan said no and she believed, why wouldn’t she. Jowan was her best friend. 

After some talk, Nedra agreed to help the loving pair to destroy Jowan phylactery so that they could escape. Nedra knew for sure that escaping would never succeed and decided to think about this for a while before getting into trouble. 

When she was going back to from the chapel, Cullen was at his usual place and she stopped to talk with him. He was happy that Harrowing had went well because if it would not have, Cullen would have been the one to slay Nedra down.And they both know he would have done it although with heavy heart. Nedra asked if Cullen had some free time so they could talk. Cullen agreed and Nedra waited him at the library. 

When he walked to her, eyes all full of worry and love and confused feelings, Nedra could just wrap her arm around his neck and kiss him. Promise him that everything would be good even if the chances to that were thin. Nedra didn’t know how long they were there kissing and at the moment she didn’t care. 

After the kiss, Cullen had gave her an amulet, saying that it would protect her in future. Somehow he knew, Nedra thought now, he knew that Nedra would be sent away, not because of Jowan but because of the Grey Wardens. 

And then he had left and Nedra had stayed at the library for long with broken heart and teary eyes. It had been obvious that it was over, whatever had been between them. 

Once she was recovered to her usual stance, she went to talk with Iriving about Jowan. With heavy heart she had betrayed her best friend because she did not want to see Jowan die escaping. Irving had promised to protect Nedra from Gregoir and set a trap for Jowan and Lily. 

Once Jowan, Nedra and Lily came back after destroying Jowan’s phylactery, Irivin, templars and Gregoir were waiting for them. Things had went wrong , Jowan had been forced to use blood magic to defend himself and he had escaped leaving Lily and Nedra behind. 

Irving had protected Nedra saying that she just followed orders but Gregoir had been mad. That was when Duncan had come and conscripted Nedra to the grey Wardens. Gregoir had been against it but Irving was more than content about it. Nedra suspected that he had been planning the whole thing to get Nedra to Grey Warden with a reason Gregoir could not object. 

So she left with Duncan to Ostagar, to meet the rest of the Grey Wardens and join them in war.


	6. The Little Elf Mage - Wilds, Witches and Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Wilds and Witches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Little Elf Mage is series of works about the Adventure's of my mage elf Warden, Nedra.

Wilds, Witches and Wardens

At Ostagar, Nedra had meet the King and he had been sure that the war was almost won. Duncan or Loghain wasn’t so sure of it but King kept his mind about it. 

Nedra met also few other recruits Daveth and Ser Jory, both wanting to join Grey Wardens too. She met also Wynne from Circle, she had met her earlier briefly and had always liked her.

Duncan had asked her to meet a warden named Alistair and come with him to talk with Duncan about the Joining. Nedra had took her time, went exploring all around the camp, met Teyrn Loghain and Wynne and other interesting people. Once she was out of the Circle she had wanted to take everything out of it. 

She still was heartbroken because of Cullen and sad and blamed herself about Jowan, but exploring all the new, meeting all the people made her feel a bit better. 

Finally after hours she had found Alistair, who was talking with some angry Mage , Nedra wasn’t sure what about but then again , she had not seen anything else but Alistair. 

After all the horrible things that happened, he had looked like someone to save her, to make her feel better. The way he joked about serious matters with the mage and the way he talked to Nedra, like she was important and special, although Nedra was sure he talked to everyone like that. It all made Nedra feel warm, loved, cared and she felt Like she could follow Alistair to everywhere.

After that, They had visited The Wilds to get ancient Grey Warden treaties and they had encountered darkspawn and Morrigan and Flemeth, the witches that lived at the Wilds. Flemeth had been taking care of the treaties since the lock and spell on the chest had worn away long ago. Being a mage, Nedra found Flemeth to be really powerful and old, something else than her weary demeanor looks showed. Still Nedra had instantly liked of them both.

At the Joining, both Daveth and Jory had died, but Nedra had survived it. It had been horrible, the pain and the sounds and the images but she had survived and became a Grey Warden. 

King Cailan had asked her to a war council with Duncan and there, Nedr and Alistair were commanded to light the beacon during the fight to signal Loghain’s men to attack. 

They had been against it at first, but Duncan had said it was their duty and what the King wanted. That was the last time she had seen Duncan. After that nothing was the same as before, everything changed.


End file.
